fairytail and darkest powers cross over
by lifeisafairytail
Summary: The team of derek, simon,tori, and chloe are practicing and simon opened a portal that pulls them in. Where are they and how do they get home? will they make any new friend or enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, i feel like i should write this, I love both the anima and the book. I dont know you will think about this so give me some feedback please.**

It was only a normal saturday afternoon, well as normal as it can get when you live with a werewolf, a witch a wizard and yourself being a necromancer. I being shy, thought it brave ov myself for going out for an afternoon walk with my boyfriend, derek, the anti-social werewolf, and his brother the very social blond haired wizard, and my best friend tori, the amazingly girly girl of the group. We had just past by the only gas station in the town that we are currently staying at. Its a total population of 400 people. The best place to stay of the maps while on the run.

We had all decided to go out to the nearest forest and let out some steam. Derek had to change and he finally lightened up to let simon and maybe possibly tori see it. It all started when simon told me he wanted to she derek change and of course derek herring that thought about it and here we are now. I looked over to derek and he was sweating and his muscles were spasming. I made eye contact with him and he read my thoughts and nodded. "hey guys lets walk at a faster pace, derek is getting close" I said.

We soon reached to the forest and hurried farther back. As soon as we reached the place where derek usually changes he fell down. I ran over to help him. I helped him take of all but his boxers. I looked back to simon and tori giving them the look to be careful. The first thing that happened was the dry heaving, then the real projection. His back arched and then landed back on all fours. there was hair starting to sprout from his back. I started to rub fight in between his shoulders where I usually do. I could see him trying to hold the pain in. He was succeeding but let out a growl of pain and then started to half scream and howl. Damn, he must have not changed in a while. Now he was almost all the way through his change. After the last jerk of change he was a full wolf. I looked back to simon and tori and both had tears or were close to tears.

Derek got up and rubbed his nuzzled in my face thanking me. He ran around in a big circle around us and then stopped. He got down like he wanted to play. I just pet him and then I got up myself. I grabbed a nearby stick and threw it for him. He ran after it and caught it. We did this a couple of times and then he went for his regular run. As he was of sprinting through the forest simon and tori were practicing their magic on a tree. Once derek had come back he changed and got dressed as quickly as he could.

" Hey guys look what I can do" simon said. He chanted some words

zaydem i nachat' nashe priklyucheniye vo vremeni i prostranstve (let us enter and begin our adventure through time and space)

As he said that a black sphere shot from his hands. It landed on the tree and a oval opened up, through it you could see a town. The oval started to suck us in. " SIMON CLOSE IT!" derek yelled. "I CANT I DONT KNOW HOW TO" simon yelled. The pull started to pull us harder. We all slipped in the to oval and landed on grassy ground. The oval closed right behind us.

**I hope you like it, I did not spend a lot of time on it but i think It is good. Please dont judge about spelling mistakes or grammar ones, thanks and have a nice day. :)**


	2. Who are you

**Hello Yall, Whats up? :)**

Lucy POV

As far as it seemed, it was a regular day. Natsu and gray were fighting, erza was eating cake, and mira was cleaning up the spotless counters. I was sitting down at the bar watching as juvia tried and fail once again to get gray to notice her. There was much noise going on and the guild seemed happy.

That was everything changed, one second we were as rowdy as ever and the next the who guild was silent, all of us staring at the door expecting someone to be there. We could all feel it, the multiple strange presences outside the door. They weren't bad but they were definitely different but they seemed warm and fuzzy. I, being myself, walked to the door and opened them so find 4 teens lying on the ground, panting.

"Ummmm hello, can I help you guys?" I asked. As they started to realize what was going on, they stood up. There was one really tall, like elfman tall, but had long black shaggy hair like rogue's. He had bright green eyes, and wore jeans and a shaggy sweatshirt. Next to him was a short girl, kinda like levy, she had short black hair, it looked like it had been dyed horribly. She had blue eyes and wore almost the same thing as the guy next to her. She was short and not very curvy. Next to her was another girl, taller than the last, she had long black hair, she wore tight fashionable clothing,and next to her was a guy shorter than the first but still tall. He had blond hair and looked a bit aisan. He wore jeans and a yellow shirt.

"Ummm where are we?" The blond asked.

"You are in mongolia, this is fairytail. what are your guys names?" I asked.

" I am simon Bae, this here is tori enright," he said pionting to the girl with black hair.

"This is chloe saunders," he said pointing to the girl with dyed black hair.

" and that shady guy with black hair is derek souza," simon said, "who are you?" he finished.

"okay, my name is lucy, lucy heartfillia, are you guys okay?" I asked.

" Umm for the most part, butttttt we kinda just flew through a portal through our world to yours I guess, I mean I think. This idiot cast a spell that sucked us up through with it." Tori said.

"Okay so let me get this straight, you guys are from a different world, and you guys are wizards?" I asked.

"ummm no not exactly..." chloe started.

"HAY who are you?" natsu interrupted.

"Natsu shut up you just interrupted her, would you be quite for once," I said. " sorry about him, would you all like to come in and sit down and then we can talk." I said with a smile. They nodded there heads.

Derek's POV

I dont know why, but I can feel like I can trust these people and I guess everyone else thinks the same because no one complains. We all fill in to the big ass biulding. Inside there are many people, some with cloths on, some without, some wore bikinis and some whore gigantic ass armor or jackets. Some had scares and some were like shining. Most were sitting at tables or benches with a group, all were looking at us.

"Derek are you okay?" I looked down to chloe, who was next to me. I grunted.

"here, you guys can all sit down here," that blond girl said, I guess her name was lucy. We all sat down, lucy went over to the counter at the bar and told a white haired girl somthing. she went behind the counter and came back out with some waters.

"So, tell me, how did you end up here again." lucy said. Next to her sat a guy with pink hair. He was looking at me, I stared back.

We have been looking at each other now for about 5 mins, i felt a nudge on my side, I looked down to chloe. "D-derek are y-you okay?" She asked.

"Ya, whats up" I said looking up from her to find everyone staring at me.

"tell them who you are," tori said.

"My name is derek souza, I am a werewolf and I am 16," I said. Many faces were shocked.

"What exactly does that involve?" Natsu asked.

"I turn into a wolf, I have enhanced senses and an appetite of a monster." I said.

"Oh so you're just like me than, I have enhanced senses along with a huge appetite, but you're lucky, you don't have motion sickness." natsu said pouting. I grunted.

"anyway, so chloe, I guess I should ask what are you?" Lucy asked. By this time almost everyone was crowding around the table.

"u-u-ummmmmm I am a-a n-n-necrom-mancer. I see ghosts, I s-see and here the dead, I see r-replays of their d-deaths, I talk to the dead and I c-can bring them back to life as well as p-pull there souls out, I c-can also do t-hat to animals." chloe said. She was noticeably shacking so I reached over and put my hand on hers. She sighed and then leaned back. I could tell that saying that took a lot out of her.

"So now that you have introduced yourself, we will tell you who we are, You already know me as Lucy," lucy said," But this salamander next to me is natsu dragneel, fire dragon slayer. The blunett on the other side of me is Levy McGarden, solid script mage," Lucy made her way around the room introducing others. There was everything from really really buff guys to really fat guys to really short girls to really curvy girls. We were even introduced to the guildmaster, a short old man who you could smell the booze of off. All in all, they were all really really nice and seemed all respectable. I think that We will all get along nicely here.

**Hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
